<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallow Your Words [PODFIC] by yohlenyaoilover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161711">Swallow Your Words [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover'>yohlenyaoilover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Garak being a little shit, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the_last_dillards' Swallow Your Words</p>
<p>Original summary:</p>
<p>This was the last time Julian would let himself be talked into a private lunch in Garak’s quarters.</p>
<p>Kinktober Day 10: Oral sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swallow Your Words [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919196">Swallow Your Words</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards">the_last_dillards</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Part 10 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020.</p>
  <p>Enjoy!</p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392">yohlenyaoilover</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/swallow-your-words/s-kb8pIYMVI1s">Swallow Your Words</a></p>
  </div>
  <p>
    <b>Download Links:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/swallow-your-words/s-kb8pIYMVI1s">Soundcloud</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/x3ldc5q932fqg6j/Swallow%20Your%20Words.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</p>
  <p>Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919196">the original story</a> and leave a happy comment there too!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>